Distributed computing has enabled to analyze data of size ranging from terabytes to petabytes. Typically, the distributed computing based frameworks have been able to handle and process Big Data and applications developed based on the Big Data. In order to process the Big Data in real-time, distributed computing framework such as Apache® STORM technology is being used. In the Apache® STORM technology, each computing task of a plurality of computing tasks are distributed, for execution, onto multiple supervisors available in the Apache® STORM. Each supervisor is associated with a computing machine available in the Apache® STORM. In other words, supervisors are allocated for executing each of the computing tasks in order to obtain desired outcome of the Big Data Processing. Typically, a network based topology or a pipeline of processors is formed containing multiple processor(s) designating the plurality of computing tasks to be executed. Therefore, the supervisors in the Apache® STORM are to be allocated to the topology or the pipeline of processors. It is to be noted that each supervisor is configured to assign one or more workers from a set of workers enabled over the computing machine, to a pipeline. Further it is to be noted that each worker, from the set of worker, corresponds to processing unit comprising at least a CPU and a RAM.
In the background art, the allocation/scheduling of supervisors/resources is based on Round Robin technique and hence is not under the control of an administrator/user of the systems. The Round Robin technique allocates the resources to the topologies based on the availability of the resources. However, the Round Robin technique fails to achieve optimal allocation of resources and thereby leading to increase in overall processing time and decrease in processing speed of executing the plurality of computing tasks. For instance, if the user has a storm cluster of ten machines and out of the ten machines, only five machines are having better resources in terms of CPU and RAM, then in this scenario, if the user utilizes the existing Round Robin technique for the allocation, there will be a problem of performance degradation since the topology resources may get assigned on the computing machines where CPU and RAM resources are very low. Another technical problem faced by the current methodology of allocating resources is that the resources being allocated might face internet connectivity issue thereby impacting the execution of the computing tasks in the distributed network.